1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and fabrication method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottom emission-type organic light emitting display including a patterned light blocking layer and fabrication method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the technical development of semiconductors and display apparatuses related to communication and computers has been highlighted. Among the display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display has attracted attention as a device to express natural colors.
The organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer to emit light and electrodes to apply voltage to the organic light emitting layer. The electrodes include a thin film transistor to control the light emitting layer. However, the light may be reflected or scattered due to metal lines of the thin film transistor so that visibility failure may occur. Thus, the visibility failure may cause a contrast ratio to be lowered. Accordingly, a method of forming a light blocking layer below the thin film transistor using metal having a low reflectivity has been taken into consideration. However, even if the light blocking layer including the metal having a low reflectivity prevents light from being reflected or scattered, the light blocking layer easily absorbs heat due to the metal, so that the light blocking layer may cause defects because of heat in the subsequent processes. In addition, the light blocking layer is easily melted under a predetermined temperature, thereby causing failure.